Finding Myself
by Kaylerx3
Summary: Alone in the world Kayla just wants to be left alone and unattached to everyone. Until she meets Castiel. But how is she supposed to love someone if she can't love herself, and will she even have time if everyone she loves somehow disappears...
1. Being Confronted

"I'm tired of this Kayla" my Aunt Isabella yelled slaming her hand on the steering wheel. "And I'm tired of you dressing as a fairy! And don't tell me it's your job because you where it at home too." I replied icily. My Aunt Issabella changed as often as the seasons, but the only thing consisitent about her was her fairy coustume. At the moment my Aunt was sporting fusha hair and our familys common blue eyes. " You know your not 18 yet, I can't tell you.. your parents would'nt want it" She said tucking a loose strand of hair that had come undone from her braid behind her ear. " In case you haven't noticed, my parents are dead." I stated throught clenched teeth as my aunt stepped on the brakes hard. I felt my head bang against my knees. Thats what I get for sitting wwiht my knees on the dash again... " This stage should be over by now. Your parents have been gone for 2 years now. This whole rude, loner stage should be over now. You start a new school tommorrow. You expect to make friends like this?" she said sternly turning awkwardly in her drivers seat to face me. " So? Am I supposed to forget them or something? They were kidnapped and probably murdered trying to protect ME! Do you not understand that the only two people who understood me are dead, because of me! So, yes I'm sorry I was expelled for failing out of TMLA, but this change is for the better." I said crossing my arms across my chest.. As my Aunt started driving again she replied back "Thats your opinion, and it will change."

I woke up to the sun streaming in my pink and yellow lemonade colored room. With a sigh I flipped my feet of the bed. Oh how I wished I could sleep my life away. Rubbing my arm I thought about my Aunt. She didn't understand that these personality changes was how I coped. I wasn't plannning on making friends. I mean, why get attacked when they would end up dead anyway. Today was my last Sunday off before I started my first day at Sweet Amoris highschool. Not bothering to change I got up out of bed in my black and red plaid pj pants and black tank top and patted my way down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs I heard voices. " Thanks for coming at the last minute." My Aunt said. " Oh, I'd tranfer anywhere for Kayla" I heard a high nasely mlae voice reply. Oh no she didn't.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kwn venomly as I turned leftt off the stairs into our kitchen/dinning room. "K..Kay..Kayla" Ken stuttered as I made my way to the counter and took a bannana off the table. Pushing his already gel backed hair back further he finally found his words.

" Your aunt thought it would be a good idea for you to start school with a familiar face, so here I am" He said spreading his arms out for a hug. With a laugh I turned around and walked out the room.

Aunt Isabells's POV

Kayla just walked out just like that. Clearing my throat I yelled to her "Kayla a word in the livingroom please?" With a snort she replied " Not like I have a choice" as we both sat down on the brown leather couch.. "Can you be anymore rude?" I asked running my hand through my shower wet hair. " Um yes, but I'm trying to be polite can't you tell" Kayla said sarcastically blinking her abnormally large gray eyes sarcastically. " Alright enough smartass, what do you want" I whispered furiously. " Him," Kayla said pointing to the boy sniffing fruit in our kitchen. "Gone" she finished snapping her fingers. "He'll be gone as soon as your attitude is." I replied standing up knowing she wouldn't negotiate. " Done " she replied as I was almost out the room. I went to reply, but by the time I turned around Kayla was already halfway up the steps, taking them two at a time.

I closed the door slowly as to not make a sound. Once it was closed I slumped down to the floor and cried. This tuff act was a way so I wouldnt get hurt, so I would'nt get attached. So I would not be emotionally hurt. The only thing good enough for my Aunt was me being... me. When my family was whole I was happy. I never fit in anywhere I liked to skateboard and play football yet I loved to dance and go shopping. I lived life for rock music, but liked getting lost in books. I was friends with everyone and was content. But I guess bothing good lasted forever.

Weakly from crying so hard I pushed myself off my neon yellow carpeted floor and trudged over to my dresser. Wipping my eyes with the back of my hand I looked into the face staring back at me in the mirror. Weirdly large gray eyes stared back at me. My red dyed hair clinging to my moist face my full lips trembling. Rubbing my eyes again I smudged my already messed up (from sleeping with it on) makeup all over my face. I laughed remembering how my mom used to put way to much makeup on me and how my dad would come over with a wet towel and wipe it all off ,saying I was already pretty. I looked nothing like my mom. My mom a model with blonde hair and blue eyes and my dad an actor with black hair and blue eyes. A perfect match, a perfect human being people would say. I could have been adopted with all my imperfections, facial features and small atheltic body. I can't act without laughing and I can't model because I'm to small. I would have belived I was adopted if it wasn't for that paper. That paper and the pictures of my mother being in labor were the only proof of me being theirs. Nobody at Amoris or town would remember me. I was gone for 2 years and my parents weren't around with m to remind them. I was a nobody and nobody's. Finally tearing my eyes away from the mirror I made my way to my bed.

Tommorrow I would be "Myself" even if I was faking. Tommorrow I would find comfort in my "old friend" again too.


	2. Pretending

Chapter 2 Pretending

[spoiler]Chapter 2 [color=#FF0000]might contain violence[/color]

Removing the towel from my head, I took a look at me newly changed hair. The under layer of my hair was red and the the rest of my hair was brown. It wasn't the dark brown hair I had before, but it was less... rebellious. With a sigh I turned towards my closet. With a smooth clank my closet doors slid open. Dropping the towel from around my body I took a step into the closet to look for a less rebellious outfit when I heard my door click open. Noticing my nakedness I jumped into my closet and closed the door behind me. "Kayla are you in here?" Ken asked. " Don't you knock!" I yelled out angrily from behind my white picket fenced like walk in closet door. Through the slits I could see Ken walking towards. "Are we playing hide and go seek?" Ken asked happily. "Get out!" I screamed opening the door so it hit him before rapidly closing it again. " Okay okay, I'm leaving." Ken said as he left my room. With a sigh I came out of my closet and resumed my search for clothes. Black, black, purple, red, brown, black, purple, black etc. Just about to give up I finnaly spotted a yellow sundress in the back of my closet. Pulling it out I remembered that the last time I saw this dress. It was the picnic a week before my parents went missing. Looking at the dress now, two years later it looked a lot smaller. Remembering the happy memory I pulled on a white bra and pair of underwear then shimmed into the dress. At one point it had rested bellow my knees know it was thigh high and fit me snuggly around my breasts and hip. Pulling on a pair of black cowboy boots I walked once more towards my mirror. (Outfit link on the bottom of story page.) Pulling my hair into a wavy low side ponytail I put on some lipgloss and eyeliner. Then opening my jewlerybox I slowly pulled out the bow earings and matching neckless my parents gave me before they disapeared. Then I made my way downstairs.

"And then she slammed the door on me and..." Ken said quickly with a pack of ice on his head. Making my presence known I purposelly stepped down on the last step hard. "Kayla how could you..." Aunt Isabella started. "What?" I asked self conciously. "You look, wow, it's kind of tight, but it's nice, it's a change, its..." my Aunt said before she turned around and gulped down her coffee. Turning to Ken I noticed his mouth open. Angry that Ken was still here I said meanly " Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." With that said I took a gronola bar out of the the cabiet and with my mouth full said " Com..wn...weare...late"

Outside I grabbed my bookbag out of the pack on the back of my motorcycle and made my way to my aunts white volvo. I saw Ken open up the front door ready to slide in beside my Aunt, but I slid into the seat before him. With a smug smile I closed the door beside me. We drove the way to Sweet Amoris Highschool in silence. Once their Ken stated " Comeon Kayla let's go". " Go without me Ken I need to talk to my Aunt." I said ending the conversation. " I can wait for you..." Ken began to say but I silenced him with a look. Once he left I turned to my Aunt. " I need 200 bucks." I said holding out my hand. " For what?" she asked surprised. " For new clothes?" I said sarcastically, "Unless you want me walking out in the nude." My aunt gladly handed me the money. " I thought you said you were going change. Not just your outfit which is really cute but your attitude." she added Isabella. " And you said you'd get rid of Ken" I replied back stifly as I got out the car.

With a sigh I made my way to the highschool. Great it's was already 8:45 I was 40 minutes late. With a sigh I made my way towards the student council office. Halfway their I bumped into someone. " Sorry I was just..." I replied fixing my dress. " Oh it's quite alright. You'r the new girl right, Kayla? I'm the principle." Yes that's me" I replied back. " I'll save you the trouble of seeing Nathaniel, you need a picture and $25 still." she said checking her clipboard. " I have the money, I just need the picture" I replied back. " Well, thats not my problem, now if you'll excuse me I have to find Kiki." the principle said as she hurried off. Wow that was something. Their have been some really weird people in this town now that I noticed. A tap on my shoulder bought me back to reality.

"I'm Iris nice to meet you Kayla" A tall girl with purple contacts said to me. She had long orange hair pulled into a ponytail, a pink blouse, green sweater,a white pleated skirt and brown sandals. How do you know my name?" I asked extending my hand to shake hers. " I overheard the principle. I have a polorode camera, you want me to take a picture of you?" she asked. With a nod I placed my hand on my hips and posed. Taking the picture from her I said " I owe you one." " Want to hang out afterschool?" I asked. " Oh my gosh yes! Meet me in the garden afterschool ok? ok." she said as she ran off. Laughing I opened the door to the stundent council room.

"Whats so funny?" an adorable blonde with shaggy hair and brown eyes asked not looking up from his paperwork. "Oh nothing are you Nathaniel?"" Yes I am you are?" he asked."Kayla" I said handing him the money and my picture. He looked at the picture and gasped. He finally looked up at me. "You have gray eyes." he said backing up slowly. "Yes and?" I asked worried about were the coversation was headed. " Your Kayla." A blonde said coming into the room and sitting down on the table. She had on a jean miniskirt, knee high boots, and a cashmere white sweater. "Your the one who killed her parents." " I didn't..." I tried to say. " No, wait they died protecting you." she said getting up and poking me in the chest. " Amber wait..." Nathaniel started to say. "No, I get it you backed away once you saw my weird eyes and your girlfriend just confirmed it. Have fun with your life." I said holding back tears. Then I ran out the room.

I kept running until I left the room, then the school, until I was in the schoolyard. Then I sat down under a tree in the schoolyard and began to weep. Taking out my ipod, I plugged my buds in and started rocking out to Winged Skulls. Reaching into my pocket for my only comfort.

Castiel's POV

I had just gotten off my red motorcycle late for school again. Not that I cared. It's not I would be going anyway. Running my hand through my red hair I dismounted my Harley. Fixing my leather jacket as I made my way to my tree I stopped. From the floor of my tree came a pare of black booted legs. Nobody skips school but me. Slowly creeping up behind the tree I saw that the legs belonged to a girl i've never seen before. She dressed liked Amber, but her looks didn't quite fit her outfit. Like she was trying to hard to be something she's not. I shook my head hard. I should'nt get to intersted in her. " Hey!" I yelled thinking she was ignoring me until I saw her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. That was when I noticed the earbud. " Hey!" I shouted loudly as I kicked her gently with my motorcycle boot. She shot up so fast she almost tripped. Out of habit I caught her. "Hiding something princess?" I asked looking into her shockingly pretty gray eyes. "Your not from around her are you Ms?" I asked helping her up. " I can take care of myself." she said back loudly over a Winged Skulls song. Her fall had ripped the buds out her ears and now the song was playing quite loudly. " Hey Ms. Sunshine listens to rock." I said sarcatically as I picked up her earbuds and threw it at her. " Looks can be deceiving Tomatoe head." she replied back turning off her music. " Well, anyway this is my tree so stay away." I told her before I saw something shiny on the floor. "Whats this?" I asked laughing as I bent to pick it up. I heard a gasp and then saw the girl in the yellow sundress runaway. Standing up and holding the metal in my hand I stopped laughing. It was a razor. A used one and not the kind for shaving. I needed to find this girl. And find her fast.

imgres?q=yellow+summer+dress&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=634&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=ad5qDQSoi-yNlM:&imgrefurl= . /Look-Less-Luella-Prom-Dress-1574703&docid=CIb4ZurQ0cHK8M&imgurl= files/upl1/20/202478/17_2008/20080404_103010695824_ &w=257&h=329&ei=j_rTT5bPGKHL0QHctuWhCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=205&vpy=267&dur=1934&hovh=254&hovw=198&tx=116&ty=183&sig=108393712775537515597&page=1&tbnh=123&tbnw=96&start=0&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0,i:148[/spoiler]


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3 Secrets**

Shit. How could I have been so damn stupid. I shouldnt have bought it to school to begin with. It's not like I was going to use it. Just knowing it's their gives me comfort but now what. Castiel thinks i'm suicidal, Nathanial and his girlfriend think I'm a murder. Whos's idea was it for me to come back to this,.. this hellhole. Gasping for air I raced up my porch steps slamming the door behind me. " Auntie Is? Are you home?" I called out. No answer, good that ment no questions asked. Kicking off my boots I walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Taking a cup from the sink I noticed the knife stand. Slowly reaching for knife I admired it. It's sheen, its strength. Slowly, I ran my finger along the tip not hard enough to brake skin, but loving the smoothness. Suddenly feeling watched I grabed the knife and raced up to my room.

* * *

Castiel POV

First off I had to get rid of this shit 2nd, I had to find that girl. Running into the school building I threw the razor into the nearest garbage can and began running faster. To the one person who would know who that girl was. Nathaniel.

"Excuse me watch were your goin... Castiel, sorry how are you" Amber said twirling her golden locks around her finger. " Obviously busy." I replied trying to get past her only for her to block my way. " We haven't spoken in a while. Maybe we should catch up..." Amber said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Later blondie." I said pushing her out of the way. I run the last to hallways to the student council room and threw the door open. " Newgirl. ." I shouted.

* * *

Nathaniels POV

I was doing paperwork as usual when my favorite person in the world happened to bardge in shouting. " Nice to see you to Castiel. Glad to see nothing has changed" I said emotionless giving him the once over. " I'm not playing nice with you Nat, I need her info now.!" Castiel said slaming his hands down on the desk infront of me. With I sigh I moved my work out the way and folded my hands. " Maybe if you spoke in full sentences unlike a caveman I would be able to CONSIDER helping you." I said ruffly. This boy, he brought out my rude side. " I need the address of the girl in the yellow sundress." he said through clenched teeth. " Sundress?" I questioned. Many girls walked through our school halls. You had to dress like Castiel to stand out. " Did I stutter?" Castiel screamed losing his patcience. " Their are over a thousand girls in our school. One girl makes no diffrence." I stated returning back to my work. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Castiel pacing, as if sucing for something not so in his reach. After 5 minutes he shouted out "Eyes!". "Excuse me?" I asked seriously confused. " The girl had gray eyes." Castiel said running toward me. "Kayla!" I replied coughing, the girl my sister said had her parents die for her. " You know her?" Castiel asked getting in my face. " Well my sister told..." I began. " If I wanted gossip I'd as Amber now what's her address?" Castiel asked rushing. Tired I answered " You know that information is confidencial." I said shaking my head. " Well what are her parents names?" He asked throwing his hands in the air. " Guardian. Her guardian is Isabella." I said interested on why Kayla was so important to Castiel. I didn't have time to ask any questions because before I knew it, he had left the room door left wide open behind him.

* * *

Castiel POV

I knew were Isabella lived. She was kind to everyone, everyone loved her even me. Of course I would never admit that... to anyone. Running out of school I hopped on my Harley and raced down toward Seaside ave. I remember that Isabella used to have killer parties since she lived right by the beach. That was before an incident happened with her sister and she was wisked away. And now she returns with this strange girl. What does this mean?

It took me 10 minutes to get their, but once I did I wasnt sure what to do. I checked the doorknob. Locked, with a sigh I searched the perimiter of the house. I noticed a fire escape but had no idea where that leaded. I was getting frustrated when I noticed I window partly open. With a grunt I pushed it open and climed into a livingroom. Looking around I noticed the house looked more... girly. Has it really been that long. A clang brought me back to my senses and I ran upstairs. First door bathroom, empty. Secound door masterbedroom, glitter everywhere, defenitly not the girls room. Their were 5 more doors, I decided to take a lucky guess and choose the one at the end of the hall. Only that lucky guess wasn't so lucky after all.

Out of breath I threw open the door to the room. On the floor was a girl in a sweatshirt and shorts kneeling over. At the sound of the door opening she looked at me with a plea in her eyes. It ws then that I saw the blood running down her arm. " Please...don't tell." she barley whispered before she passed out.

* * *

Kayla's POV

_Flashback_

_**I was in my room alone with the knife. I wasn't going to use it. I had 2 years of self control, I made it this far for nothing. Sometinh in me just snapped. I felt hot eyes on me downstairs in the kitchen so I rushed to the safety of my room. Once their I suddenly felt dirty, so I jumped in my shower and began to scrub myself. Thoughts of my kidnapping soming back, scrubbing myself raw at dirt that wasn't their. I couldn't breath. I rushed out the sweater got dressed and sat on my bed. That was when I heard a thump downstairs. Out of fear I reached for the knife but it slipped and fell. Cutting me in the process... That was all it took for me to go over the edge. I noticed my arm, once filled with cuts a blank canvas. Waiting to be written on, scared. Before I knew it I went to far and everything went black. Now I see the light...**_


	4. The Truth?

Chapter 4 The Truth?

Kayla's POV

I felt a hot breath on my face " Hey." a voice said. I blinked open my eyes. The setting sun in my room burning them as I squintd at the face above. "Thank god your awake. With my reputation I probably would have been blamed." the boy said with a laugh. " I can't see." I croaked weakly. " Oh my God your blind." The boy shouted. " You ass just close the curtains." I said trying to sit up on what I assumed was my bed. " No I got it you rest." the boy said pushing me down on the bed gently. With the curtains closed I could see much clearer. Squinting my eyes I saw that the boy that had saved me was Castiel. With a ruff laugh I choked out "you were the last person I thought would help me." He ignored my statement and began to say something else

Castiels POV

I wasn't ignoring her, I just didn't have an answer to her question quite yet. " I wrapped you wound, it wasn't as bad as it looked. You just scared yourself. I think you should take off that bloodly sweatshirt. Less questions to worry about." I stated. Kayla nodded and then began bitting her lip. I don't know what I was thinking, but before I knew it I had reached out and stroked her lip with my thumb. Realising what I had done I scratched at thin air for something to say. " Um... now would be a good time to change. I'll turn around." I said weirdly nervous. After some grunts I heard a weak help and turned around. She had the sweater halfway off butt the other was stuck on her limp injured arm. "Hold up" I said as I reached over her pulling her sweater over her head. With an umph I fell on top of her squizzing my eyes shut in embarrassment. Nice going Castiel I thought with my eyes still closed. " Uh Castiel?" Kayla asked giggling. " Yes?" I replied secretly comfertable. " I don't have a shirt on." Kayla said quickly. Oh jeez I forgot. I hurridly scrampled off of her and after going through her closet found a Winged Skulls shirt. " Nice shirt." I said tossing it to her as I glanced at the replica on me. Before she had a change to reply we heard footsteps on the stairs.

Kayla's POV

I was very giggly at the moment. I had a smart remark to give Castiel when I heard footsteps and humming. " My Aunt" I sqeaked with a paniced look in my eyes. " It's ok I cleaned up everything not a trace. Is their another way out of your room?" Castiel asked calmly. " Fire escape." I answered as the footsteps reached the hall. With a nod he opened my window and threw his legs out. Before he could leave I grabbed his hand and mouthed the words thanks. With a click my door opened and my Aunt wished me a good afternoon and offered me a snack. I agreed and as she closed the door to my room I looked out the window. To see a Red Harlery speed down the ave.


	5. Stood Up

_Chapter 5 Stood up..._

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I can honestly say I woke up feeling like crap. Not that it really mattered. Nobody knew what had happened yesterday... nobody but Castiel. Castiel, I wonder how he was coping with things. "Kayla, your going to be late for your secound day. Hurry up!" My Aunt Isabella said as she banged on my bedroom door. With a gunt I sat up in bed. A searing pain in my arm making me groan. " Is everything alright in there?" My aunt called from the hallway. " I have cramps" I yelled back to her lying, lifting up my sleeve to see the bloody gauze." I'll give you some advil, comon you have 5 minutes." She replied back before heading downstairs. With a lot of effort I managed to throw on some tan moccasins, brown courderoy shorts and a white blazer. Trying to do my curly hair with 1 hand was hell. So I just left it in a shitty bun and trampled down stairs. "Were late so grab a snack and lts go" my Aunt yelled from the door. My vans bookbag in one hand and pills in the other. " I'm not hunry" I said taking the pills and swollowing them while following my aunt to the car. As usual we drove in silence. The open window removing glitter from my aunts wings. As we pulled up infront of school my aunt asked me a question. " I thought you wemt shopping yesterday? Why're you back to your old dull colors. "Shit!" I shouted forgeting my plans as I ran out the car into school.

"No running Kayla you know better principle" called to me as I ran into the building. " Sorry, I was looking for Iris." I yelled inbetween gulps of air. " No need to yell." the principle said giving me a stern look. "Iris should be in music club right now. Speaking of clubs I think it's about time you joined one." the principle said fixing her white bun. " Okay, off I go to music class." I said taking a step forward, but a hard grip on my arm stopped me. The strength of her grasp on my injerd arm made me see spots. " It's full. You can either join basketball or Gardening. Pick." the principle said releasing my arm. I loved basket ball, maybe not as much as football, but I loved it. To bad I wasn't in any condition to play at the moment. Upset I asked " Can I do both?" With a nod the principle said " Fine, but focus on one at a time." as she began to wal away yelling KiKi. As I looked around the school for my club I wondered. Who the hell was KiKi? "Kayla!" Ken called as I was turning some random school hallway. Ughh as if my day wasn't crappy enough. "Did you join a club?" Ken asked joining his stide with mine. " Yes the I hate Ken club." I answered back calmly. I might be mean, but i'm not evil. The face he made broke my heart. " Do you know where the garden is?" I asked nudging Ken gently. "Tadaaaa" Ken said arms wide open showing me the green house. " Wow" I said taking in it's beauty until I spotted a familiar orange haired girl. " Iris!" I yelled running towards the figure.

* * *

**Iris POV**

I knew I should'nt have come here. I love plants and all, but not my purple and green favorite shirt is dirty as well as my jeans. If that wasn't bad enough Kayla was here too. Trying to get dirt off my face I turned around to face her. " What do you..." I was prepared to be really rude, but Kayla didn'y look like Kayla. Yesterday she was all rocking a dress and today she looked like she had stylishly rollen out of bed. With bags and messy hair. " Are you ok?" I asked, still angry but concerened. " No." she whispered rubbing her arm. Wiping some potting soil off a bench I patted iy. Motioning her to sit down. " I guess this move took it's toll on me. I can't really explain it, but moving back her is hard. Especially with my... history" Kayla said looking anyplace, but my face. " Yah, I can relate to the whole moving thing, but what do you mean moving back? And what history?" I asked curious? " So you mind if we talk about this at the mall this weekend?" Kayla asked hopeful. " Ok." I said as she walked to pick up a tree and a potted flower. I wasn't going to forgive her that easily, but I wanted to know the truth.

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

I was on the floor picking up some falling papers when I heard footsteps. When /i stood up I saw a tree in the room. " Some of us have allergies." I shouted turning around to find Kayla.. " Chill the flowers are in a classroom the tree's in here. No need to freak." she said getting ready to walk out the door. " Can we talk?" I asked her. " Not much to talk about really." she shrugged standing in the doorway. " I want to apologize. I'm sorry." I said honestly. " Yes, I know you are. But for what." Kayla said walking out leaving me to wonder. What was I really sorry for? - Kaylas POV Everything was going fine. No Castiel, no Amber, no Nathaniel. To bad I spoke to soon. Nathaniel and my conversation was akward. He apologized, but I don't think he really understood what he's sorry for. Anyway my gardening club dutys for the day are over and I am on my way home.

- shoes

imgres?q=tan+moccasins&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=677&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=c2uitKDZI65TqM:&imgrefurl= womens-minnetonka-sheepskin-hardsole-moccasin-golden-tan-sheepskin-p_id9724&docid=RBY-SkC0zlL1uM&imgurl= images/br048/22160_366_ &w=366&h=366&ei=wCPWT5L4MOaL0QHo4OWcAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=613&vpy=233&dur=1213&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=78&ty=124&sig=108751938273532070765&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=159&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:86

shorts

.

blazer

imgres?q=white+blazer+teen&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=6KhJRBau-5NN0M:&imgrefurl= 2005_05_01_ &docid=od0UOBMkz-VoJM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=352&ei=LCTWT8fMNIfs0gGn8JGUAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=183&vpy=293&dur=1353&hovh=243&hovw=207&tx=138&ty=111&sig=108751938273532070765&page=2&tbnh=156&tbnw=133&start=23&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:23,i:171


	6. The Chase

_Chapter 6 The Chase_

* * *

So I went to school this morning early and not running and the principle yells at me. " Did you see a dog?" she screached. " Ya, it passed by me a little while ago." I answered stepping back scared. " Why didn't you catch KiKi. If you don't find him I will have your head for this." she yelled with her hands in the air spit flying everywhere as she stormed off. Wow, if I were KiKI I would run away too.

"Hey secrets, whatcha looking for it that bush?" Castiel asked me pushing me gently into the bush. "ouuch" I yelped. " And for your information a dog. And secrets?" I asked tripping over a vine into the dirt on my way out the bush. After Castiel stopped laugh he answered. " It suits you , and good luck with that." He said tucking his hands in his jean pockets as he walked away. " Thanks for the help I called out after him.

After looking all over the place I found Kiki's collar, leash, and favorite toy. I cornered him in a class room where I found him sniffing a rapper for a bag of chips. " Come here doggy." I said slowly creeping up on him. With a growl the dog took the rapper and ran. Ughhh, today was going to be a long day

Strollling around the school I found the gymnasium. Picking up a ball I began to shot. Miss, Miss, Miss. " You have to bring your elbows closer together. Like this" a voice said from behind me as it guided my hands in the motion. A perfect swish. " Yay" I shouted jumping up and down. " For a girl you had really nice form." Castiel said. Yeap I had a feeling it was him. " Checking me out now are we?" I said playing picking my bookbag up from off the bleachers. " Find the dog yet?" he asked. " Yes, but he wont come without a treat. Where am I going to find one of those." I ranted with a huff. " I have a Belgian Shepherd, I could give you a few treats..." Castiel began to say. " Oh my gosh. I would so owe you..." I replied getting excited. " For $20" Castiel finsihed with a smirk. " Aww comeon." I stomped my foot fustrated. " Or a kiss" Castiel added looking straight at me.

* * *

**Castiel 's POV**

I was joking of course, but Kayla looks so cute when she's annoyed. So I told her I'd give her a couple for free if she kissed me. Even though she wasn't I would'nt have made her pay. She's a good kid. Boy was I wrong. Before I could get a laugh at her surprised face a pair of soft lips were on mine. Before I could comprehend what had just happened they were gone. And so were the treats in my hand and as Kayla walked out she shouted back to me. " Hey, don't advertise."


	7. The Double Date?

_Chapter 7 The Double Date!_

-Sunday-

I woke up this morning feeling much better. Tired, but in less pain. I no longer  
had to wear a bandage. A bigband aid was working just as well. I blew my bangs  
out of my face. Iris had told me to dress up, but not to over due it. I had no  
idea what she had planned. She wouldn't spill it. " I wish I could pull that off  
but, everything white I own gets dirty." I told Iris pointing to her thin white  
dress. "I wish I could pull off that color." Iris replied back as  
we entered the mall. I had my curl hair down, something I never do white flats  
on, a turcoise dress and a white sweater.

We had been shopping for about 2 hours when someon called out "Hey Iris, and...  
friend" it was a kid with green hair. I turned to Iris to see if she had invited  
other people, but lost my words when I saw how pink her face was. Someone had a crush. " Hi..Hillo. umm sorry I ment to say hi but um hello got in the way" she  
said nervously scratching her head " I'm Kayla" I said offering my hand to the  
cute stranger. "Jade, it nice to meet you, now I hope you don't mind but I need  
your friends assistance to pick out some new seed." He said shooting me a white  
toothed smile. " Oh it's quite alright" I replied laughing nudging Iris with my  
elbow. "You kids have fun."

Tired of shopping for clothes I went into sports athority and bought a  
football. When I came out I checked my phone. Only 10 minutes had passed and I  
didn't want to ruin Iris fun so I decided to head to the book store. I had just  
made it to ghe romance section of the bookstore when I saw a familiar blonde  
head.

* * *

**Nat's POV**

I had just picked up a book called Lovers Quarey. On it was a pictire of a girl with gray eyes crying into a puddle. Those gray eyes reminded me of something...someone. "Kayla." I said out-loud to myself. " Shit." I heard, and when I turned around there she was. Running towards her I asked " Can we talk?". " I thought we did that already" she said folding her arms across her chest. "Come on I'm not the bad guy." I said with a little whine in my voice. Her eyebrows went up in curiosity. " Can we talk over food maybe? Unless you'd rather get your hair done or something?" I asked nervously. I honestly have never been in this position before. " Are you saying their something wrong with my hair?" Kayla asked mouth hanging open."NO! No no no no, I, well, I don't know." I said giving up. Boy, today I was just sticking my foot in my mouth. Kayla laughed a nice laugh. Wait, why was she laughing. Wipping tears from her eyes Kayla said " I'm not your girlfriend. The way to this girl's heart is through food." as she pulled me to the mall's cafeteria.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I had just finished eating my hotdog and was slurping on my Big Gulp when I heard those 2 words again. " I'm sorry." Nathaniel had said. With a sigh I swept my hair to the side and asked "Do you know what for this time?" "Yes, for believing Amber. I shouldn't judge people." he said swishing his golden hair out of his brown eyes. I hadn't noticed I had been staring until I felt a palm on my cheek and him ask if I was OK. "um ya," I said regaining my composer. " I understand thats she's your girlfriend so you want to support her, but you should hear the facts from someone's mouth. Just not from mine at the moment because I'm not ready to speak." I said quickly, waiting for him to push the topic. Instead what I got was an "I understand" and fit of laughter. "What is it I asked?" self consciously checking my dress. " No, you look beautiful." Nathaniel said calmly making me blush. " As do you" I said. Noticing how nice he looked in a fitted navy tee, blue jeans, and loafers. " It's just. I can't believe. You thought. I was dating my sister." Nathaniel laughed out drawing attention to himself. " That's a first." he addded cracking up. " Nathaniel stop people are staring." I said pushing him gently. That only made him laugh harder. Then passed Castiel, blushing I waved when he turned his head toward me. He stared at me emotionless and began walking again. "It's alright" Nathaniel said grabbing my hand, finally having calm down from his laughing fit. "He's one person everyone could live without."

* * *

Back at my house I asked Iris about her and Jade she started giggling and began to compliment him about everything. At one point I zoned out and thought about how I missed not being open. Missed being myself instead of a preppy wanna be. Missed having real friends. Iris's " Do you like anybody?" brought me back to reality. I thought for a moment. I like Castiel, but with those mood swings we obviously aren't going anywhere. Nathaniel's pretty cute too, but the sister trouble is definitively something I don't need right now. With a sigh I shook my head and answered. " Nope." making sure to pop the p. " Do you not like guys?" Iris asked implying that I was lesbian. "I'll put myself as neither. I haven't had a serious enough relationship to decide." I said honestly staring at my hands. " I'll be right their with you sister." Iris said slapping me on the back. This was nice, we were friends, I needed to come clean. Standing up slowly I grabbed my diary from in between my mattress and gave it to her. She opened it and began to read, all my lies, and all my dirty little secrets. She should know being my friend has a cost.

I'm sitting on my bed for about an hour before Iris stands up and says " Oh my god." with a feared look in her eye. She's going to leave I thought. I didn't want her to, but I also wanted her safe. I was unprepared for the enormous hug she gave me. " That's horrible. If you ever need anybody 24/7 I'll be here." She said through sniffles. This only made me cry. We were a hugging crying mess when my aunt came in with a teddy bear. " Ken left." My Aunt Isabella said handing me the teddy bear. " Oh I didn't want him that kind of gone." I said sadly. " I just wanted less clingy." "Oh, it wasn't you babe." My Aunt said kissing me on the cheek leaving a tingling feeling there. " This girl Amber bullied him, and his dad was embarassed a girl did that so he put Ken in military school." my Aunt said angrily. " Poor Ken won't last there!" Iris said throwing her hands up to her face. " Sexist pig if you asked me. If it was a boy he would have told Ken to man up." my aunt said as she slammed the door of my room shut. Iris and I both looked at each other and started laughing ourselves to sleep.


	8. Confessions pART 1

_Chapter 8 Confrontations Part 1_

[spoiler]

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy. It was nice to know that some people really wanted to be my friend. I ran down the stairs in nothing but my huge Giants jersey I had slept in. "Good morning Aunt!" I stopped. Taking a sniff I realised their was no smell of eggs in the room. Going downnstairs for breakfast I noticed the note my aunt left saying she took Iris home and didnt want to wake me. I decided to spend my day unpack the still full boxes I had in my room from the move. Exhausted I decided to take a little nap. Boy did that nap go wrong.

**"Now Kayla, remember that no matter what happens mommy and daddy love you right?" my mom said with watery eyes. " Were doing this to protect you, but you can't tell anyone were alive. We have to get them away from you. When your older you'll understand." my dad said softly to me as he lifted my 4 year old self up and ran out the house with me and my mom. I didn't remember much after aside from my puffy red eyes from crying and me nodding my small pigtailed head as they told me to keep their secret. Then my house exploded and my parents were gone.**

**From then on I followed their word and told everyone they had died. Then my dream faded and a hooded figure replaced it...**

**Such a big lie from such a little girl.**

Sitting in my bed I scrambled to turn on my bedside lamp. My dreams were never that clear and that guy had never shown up before. My room suddenly felt smaller. And I felt someone watching me. Teasing me. As if they were aware I knew they were their. Hurridly I pulled on neon pink justice shorts and a v necked white tank along with some white Toms and hopped out my window. Coming down my fire escape I fell but I didn't care. I ran in any random direction and didnt stop. When I finally felt safe I heard the footsteps. Four sets of them, I began to run faster pushing myself to the limit. Shortly I was pushed into the grass, and as I opened my mouth to scream a tounge inserted itself in. Opening my clenched eyes I relised it was a Belgian Shepherd. I ;aughed at the once I was happy. With a whistle the dog retreated to its owner. "Sorry about that"the shadowy figur in a black sweater said as they offered their hand. With a sqeak I scrambled backwords. "Princess you should know I would not harm you by now" Castiel said helping me up checking me out in the process. When it came to my red eyes he asked " Hey, is everything ok?" With a sigh I ptrayed I waas doing what was best. I wouldnt tell him what the news said like I didwith Iris. That was some nobodys idea of the truth. No, I was going to tell Castiel my version and brake my promise to my parents.

In the end things turned out well Castiel says he will help because my life story is screwed up. We will become detectives. Hes going to help me figure out the part of my life that im still missing.


	9. Castiel Secret Feelings

Chapter 9 Castiel Secret Feelings

So the facts that we know

1)Your rents were protecting you

2)Someone was after you

3)Someone is STILL after you

What we need to know

1)Are your parents alive?

2)Who's the stalker

Was the note I got from castiel in class.

I replied back with

yep nd the rest is open to our possibilities :)

ps why didnt you say hi at the mall?:/

* * *

Castiel's pov.

I liked the way that sounded, OUR, but US sounded even better, shaking my head I looked at the 2nd line. I coudnt tell her I was jelous so instead I wrote

ohh shudup your lucky im in class right now :p

shortly I received an

Im glad you are, you make class that much better. 3

Sighing as I looked at that heart I turned to the girl in sweats and a tanktop that had stolen my focus. She had no idea.

Afterclass I walked with Kayla to my tree. Boy had I missed a lot of school work. Last time I was in english class we were on page 5 (took 2 weeks) of War and Peace. Now their on page 356. I mean how is that possible! Have you seen the size of that book? I was just about to ask Kayla if the teacher was brainwashing the kids when Amber surprised attacked me.

"ohh Cas, how I miss you!" the blonde shouted wraping her arms around my neck.

"Cas?" Kayla asked tring not to laugh.

"Miss?" I asked. Missing someone means they left. And boy how I did wish amber would leave.

"Ohh Casy comeon we used to have so much fun when we were little." Amber said giggling.

I saw Kayla's face. She felt like she was in an unwelcome conversation. She wa slowly retreating. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

Amber stop giggling long enough to notice our hands but kept on smiling at me.

"We NEVER played tag. I was not running so you could chase me. I was running to get away from you." I said harshly.

Amber opened her mouth to reply,b ut her friends called her over before she could. With a quick pink lipsticked mouth she kissed my cheek and ran to catch up with her friends. "AHH it burns" I shouted loud enough for her to hear as I dramaticaly fell on the ground dead. With a sigh Kayla slumped down along the tree next to me. "She always comes at the worst times" Kayla said plucking grass from the grass covered schoolyard. " We have to me more careful" I stated as I layed back and stared at the clouds.


	10. Confrontations Part 1 12

Chpt 10 Confrontations Part 1 1/2

* * *

Castiels POV

"Comeon Kayla its a weekend and your Aunts on a date" I said as I climbed into Kayla's window. "I know but she can come back anyminute" Kayla said brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Turning to me she continued. " If I'm not her she will have a bitch fit." Kayla said seriously. I found it hard not to laugh. "it's not funny!" she shouted as she threw a pillow at me and rose from her bed.

* * *

Kayla's POV

Im not a priss belive me. Iv'e snuck out many times. Just never with a boy. A cute one. A dangerous one. Alone. At night. To figure out my past. With a deep breath I though what the hell YOLO and threw my closet door open. Castiel rarley comes over, but when he does it feels almost... natural. Taking a look at his black hoodie, black boots, and black skinnys I knew we were in for some spying. " Turn arund Castiel." I said as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Put on a pair of PINK black yoga pants, black converse,and a leather jacket along with a gray beanie.

* * *

Castiels POV

I swear jeggings, yoga pants, w.e ar made just for us mens entertainment. I wasnt a perv. I just happened to turn around when she was putting her jacket on... without a shirt. And those pants... wow today was going to be a long good night.


	11. Confrontations part 2

Chpt 11 Confrontations Part 2

"Were going on a little drive." Castiel said as he handed me his spare motorcycle helmet. " Where?" I asked curously putting it on. " You old house" he said reving up the bike. I took a sharp intake of breath. I mean, I was sorta worried about he hous but not much. I mean it was abandoned right? What I was more worried was about the fact that for the next hour or so I would be straddling Castiel's back.

I assume Castiel saw my look because he said " Don't tell me this dark princess has never ridden a motorcycle before." he stated laughing. Climbing on behind him I said the first thing that came to my head. " If your not going fat enough I just might half to drive." I mentally smack myself in the head for saying that. I knew for a fact that if his arms were around me, I would definetly crash us. Killed by love my tombstone would read. I laughed out loud.

* * *

Castiels POV

"What's so funny?" I asked the girl behind me. "Nothing" she sighed happily as she leaned against me. I think she fit me perfectly. I took a breath and inhaled cake. Hmm Kayla smelt like cake. I inhaled again and smelt strawyberrys. "huh" I said outloud by accident.

"Yes?" Kayla asked coming closer to my ear to be heard over the wind. Her warm breath on my neck made me shiver. " Ummm, you smell nice?" I said dazzed. "Thanks?" she giggled confused. " I mean you smell like a mix of things." I said clearer. Great Castiel I doubt that was any better.

* * *

Kayla POV

"Shampoo and soap. I can never make up my mind on the smells though." I said. Darn Kayla nice one.

(Both teens secretly scolded themselves for being so immuture around the other.)


	12. The Arival

The Arrival

Castiel was to busy looking over what little was left from my house. My parents being famous and all had their "remains" and such put into a musuem. This will not be easily I thought as I carefully picked out my wedgie. My house was ranch styled. The whole left side of my house black,charred destroyed. The only thing left standing seemed to be the living area, garden, and backyard.

* * *

Castiel POV

"Wow you were really rich." I said stating the obvious turning to look at Kayla. She stood beside my bike wide eyed and frozen. " Princess?" I called walking towards her. " Secrets?" I tried poking her in her stomach. " Babe?" I whispered caressing her cheek. " What?" She said turning to me tears in her eyes. " Shhhh" I said leaning my forehead against hers. " No crying, your stronger then that. Well, get to the bottom of this kay?" I said reasuringly. With a nod Kayla wipped her nose on her sleeve and walked towards her old home.

"Ok, so we dont want to step on what was on fire because we might fall through." I said listing the precautions out loud once we were within close proximity of the house. With a nod Kayla focused. " But there are guards everywhere else except for the garden. But the garden has lazers that trigger an alarm. And the panel to turn them off is on the other side of the greenhouse." I said pointing a good 50 meters away.I was completley flabergasted and did not know what to do. " Hold my clothes." Kayla said as she tossed me her shoes, jacket and hat.

* * *

Kayla's POV

"Never send a man in to do a woman's job." I said encouragingly to myself. Let's see if I still have it I thought. With a deep breath I took a running leap into a roundoff and passed at least a dozen lasers. I heard a "what the hell" come from Castiels direction but I needed to stay focused. Standing up on my toes to do a backhandspring I felt a sudden heat source near my rear end. " Kayla your butt!" Castiel sout whispered. " Now is not the time" I said seriously my palms getting sweaty. "It's too big!" he said. " Hey!" I whispered upset and looked behind me. My butt couldnt be more then 10 millimeters away from the lazer. I was going to have to hope like a bunny to do this. " Dont!" Catiel shouted forgetting about us being spys and all. " Thanks for the hope." I muttered and to a leap of faith, ….right into the dirt.

Breathing slowly and relaxing I lifted my head out of the dirt. ( Thank god it was dry) after checking I didnt lose and teeth I reached the lever and pulled it down. With a woosh the lazers disappeared. Before I could turn around I felt strong arms around my waist. " You did it." Castiel said grinning at me fully. One of his rare smiles. " I guess I did." I said proudly. " Wow Secrets, I didn't know you had that in you." he said smirking. Trying to be sexy I winked and walked away replying

" Theirs a lot you don't know about me." Only to have Castiel answer back with a laugh " Yah, like the fact you have dirt on you butt."


	13. Unexpected Friends

Unexpected Friends

"Can I have my clothes back? I asked once we were in the clear. Obviousl not looking at my face Castiel handed my clothing back. As we were walking past the greenhouse we heard the song " Make Me Wanna Die" by Pretty Reckless.

* * *

Castiels POV

I had a girl standin infront of me in a bra. What was I supposed to do run away? I'm not gay and she didnt ask me, which is why I wasnt prepared for when she asked for her clothes back. My thoughts were... elsewhere along with my eyes. Walking past the greenhouse I heard a rock song playing.

"Great choice."I said thinking someone left their phone. Looking in Kayla's direction I saw her freantically searching her pockets. " What?" I asked pulling her into a corner. " It's my phone!" she said looking at me fear in her eyes. Finnaly she found it. And answered it. "Hello?" she asked as I mentally slapped my head at her stupidity. She was soooo new to this. " Nat I can't talk right now." she said into the phone. Oh great its my best friend. " I'm busy with" She said " Castiel" I answered for her. " Come back to me Kayla my body... it feels neglected." I said purpusly as I heart Nathaniel say he better not touch you. Ha as if he could do anything. Quickly Kayla said goodbye and gave me a swift kick in the balls. Shortly afer we hear a male voice ask hello.

* * *

Kayla's POV

Kickin Castiel was pretty fun. What scared the crap out of me was that the voice I heard after was definettly not his. Turning around I held in a scream. " Jade!" I jumped on him which only got me a dirty look from Castiel. Someone was jelly, nut I didn't like Jade that way. He was all Iris's. " What are you doing here?" he asked both me and Castiel politly mite I add. " Nonya." Castiel said stepping up towards Jade I grabbbed his arm to stop him. " Truth is where trying to find any hidden facts about my parents." I said honestly. After some chatting we found out

Jade works here for extra money and that if there are files, that we should look for them in his mean bosses heading on our way I decide to push my bestfriend and his relationship along. " Oh and Iris loved spending time with you at the mall. She wished she could have stayed longer." I said playing the concerened card perfectly might I add. " I did too, maybe we can do it again sometime." he said lowly that said Castel and I were on our way.


	14. Savior

**Chapter 14 Savior**

"Ok this should be the building boses office". I said as Castiel and I sneaked into a a small cream colored building. It had a desk chairs, and paper... everywhere. "Gosh did staples explode in here" Castiel asked squeezing in behind me. "Hey I'll check the side room and you check here" Castiel said pointing to a door I didnt see. Before I could answer he walked through it ad shut the door behind him.

With a sigh I shook my head that dude could'nt stay still if his life depened on it. I chuckled to myself as I started to look through the massive amounts of paper. No need to put things back the way their were. It will always be a mess, no chance changing that even if my OCD wanted to. I heard a door close behind me and assummed Castiel had returned. "These are all files with "T" on them, Castiel this is scary what does that.." "mhmh" I mummbled as a hand found it's way covering my mouth. If Castiel thought this was a joke it's not funny. " You come in here uninvited sweetheart and now you wanna leave?" a deep gruff voice questioned. " Well now you gotta do something to return the favor babe." he added as he unzipped my jacket. I don't know what I did first hyperventalate, pee my pants or stuggle. Probably all of the above. "Do you like that?" The stranger asked as he carresed my breast through my purple bra. With a stong hand wrapped round my waist he pulled my backside against his groin. "Im' ready are you?" he asked talking about his growing member. He removed his hand from my mouth so he could pull me to the floor, not knowing that I would scream and that I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Castiels POV**

I had found a file labeled Cartanez. But I knew Kayla's last name was similar to that so I grabbed it in case. Maybe it was shortened when she left. Shortly after I heard Kayla let out a short loud scream. She propably saw a rat. Opening the door I joked " this place is a sty im not surprised if there are vermin running..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't even think. All I saw a half naked guy untop of a barley dressed Kayla kissing her. Without thinking I grabbed the table lamp and hit him with it. After Kayla redressed I grabbed her and the file and ran out of their.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me**: Some times I wish this was my life * sigh * To bad I go to an all girls school. (turns off computer)

**Castiel:** "Knock Knock * walks into room*

**Me:** Just because you say knock knock dosen''t count as knocking. Plus you never waited for a reply! * pouts*

**Castiel:** So you don't want me to be alone, with you, in your room. * comes up close*

**Me**: I have to pee! * runs into bathroom.*


	15. The T and touching

_**Chapter 15 The "T" and touching**_

**Castiel's POV**

As soon as we got home Kayla ran inside faster then I could even turn my bike off. She was changing in the mist of me throwing clothes everywhere. "Kayla" calm down I said as she still threw clothes everywhere. I grabbed her shoulder but she turned around and hit me saying get away. I threw her on the bed and pinned her there. After she calmed down she whispered something. "What?" I asked. "Make me forget." She hiccupped. "You in no position to have sex right now." I said jokingly even though I really wanted to. She shook her head. "I mean kiss me. Get his face out of my mind, please." She asked. She looked so sad and broken. That I did what we both wanted. I kissed her.

It was soft at first and light and I was going to leave it at that. But then she wrapped her legs around my waist causing me to moan and lay on top of her. Calm down Castiel I told myself as I felt something in my pants move. But at that same time she bit my lip and their was no controlling what was between my legs anymore. If anything she was controlling me but not for long. Flipping over so that I could feel and see what she was doing I licked her bottom lip. She groaned arching her back so that her private area rested directly above my crotch with clothes on of course. She was doing this thing wear she kissed me and moved her body at the same time. I have never been turned on this much or this fast before.

As soon as we started French kissing we heard footsteps coming up the steps. I sat up to leave, but Kayla pushed me back down breathless. "Sweetie you home?" Her Aunt called. "Yah "she answered back out of breath her chest rising and falling. I pushed her back down on the bed and kissed right above her cleavage causing her to bite her lip, by that time her aunt was right by the door and this adrenaline of getting caught was making things worse. It wasn't all me now though, he had managed to get her hand into my jeans. Only making me harder and moving my body in time with her hand. "Are you sure you sound tired?" her aunt asked the doorknob moved. "Yes!" Kayla shouted jumping of the bed. "I was working out" she said opening the door a crack. After her Aunt looked at her to make sure she was ok she left. Kayla turned around slowly and asked "what the hell just happened?

**Kayla's POV**

I was hot. Not in a summer way but like I wanted Castiel. It was a new feeling for me. It frightened me and yet, I sort of liked it. It was wrong though, to take advantage of a friend. "I'm so sorry" I said sitting down next to Castiel on the bed. "What for? I sure as hell am not." He replied back fixing his erection which was clearly visible and laid back so his head was in my lap. "I took advantage of you, because I was upset." I said. " Oh cut the crap, if anything I took advantage of you, I mean you are a virgin after all." He said winking. " Way to ruin a moment Cas" I say pushing him off the bed. As he gets up to get the file I ask. " How do you know I'm a virgin?" trying to be cool. "The way you move. After a girl has sex a couple of times it's sorta like a robot. She goes through the motions doesn't feel it. But boy I know you feel it." He said smugly.

"So the t stands for terminated. Wow. So my parents are terminated" I say forcing back tears looking at my mom my dad and my picture along with facts. " Shhh" Castiel says holding me we know their not. Any you changed your name and look so its not even you. " he added. " Castiel u means unknown." I say lowly. "mhhm" he says kissing my neck. " This say a" I say showing him the file as he gets under the covers. Looks like hes spending the night. "So?" he asks. "A is for approaching.

Me: *Changing for bed*

Castiel: Someone has a rocking body

Me: *throws on random shiz. *

Castiel: you can't say this chapter wasn't *whispers in ear* hot

Aunt: Kayla?

Me: In here!

Castiel: *snickers* sneaks out window.


End file.
